School Days:Retrace
by CheeseBrger
Summary: Katsura finds out that Sekai and Makoto having been secretly dating behind her back. She runs away and seeks comfort. Taisuke tries to take advantage of her. What happens? KatsuraxMakoto
1. Introduction

**School Days Rewrite! It has some Summer Days twist. Bascially it's the same as whole story like in the anime but some parts are rewritten. Like the part when Katsura had sex with Taisuke. That was wrong. Definitely. ABSOLUTELY WRONG. IT DEFINITELY, NEEDS TO GO. Plus , I'm the brother of Katsura. (She's like awesome. I love how she killed Sekai. =) ) Oh right! Makoto is much much better with his personality in my story. (Or at least I hope.)**

Hey. My name is Rai Kotonoha. We were going to school as I looked up. My hand ran through my hair as the wind blew my ruffled brown hair , which I never took the time and never bothered to brush. Heck , at least the wind was helping it. "See you later Mom." I said as I grabbed my twin sister's hand and skateboard and ran to the train station. " Hold on Rai! I still need to zip my bag!" She exclaimed. I just swung my bag to the front of my torso and pulled her on my back. We definitely were gonna be late!

She blushed , embarrassed by my action. I just smiled and ran as quick as my legs could carry me. Surprisingly , Katsura is pretty light. She swung her arms around my neck to secure herself. Thankfully , we reached the train station on time. As we boarded the train , I saw my sister's boyfriend, Makoto Itou. My sister was simply infruriated with that guy. I dunno what made her start to like him , but I had a rough bad feeling about this. I grabbed my skateboard tighter. Once the train stopped, my sister walked with him.

I just threw my skateboard and got on it. I put in my earphones and turned on my Ipod. I rolled my eyes when I saw Sekai Saironji. She was my enemy. Probably cause of that day when she kissed Makoto. I just hurried to my class. I entered class and put my skateboard next to my bag.

I was in the same class as Makoto and sat next to Setsuna. That girl somehow intrigued me. Probably because she was Sekai Saironji's close friend. I kept a close eye on Sekai. When I saw her kiss my sister's boyfriend and crying on the train back. That were definite signs of secret affection. So after that day, I made sure if Sekai got close to Makato, I'll be sure to interrupt.

Just as I was going towards the roof, I swear I heard two people on top. _'Probably just Katsura and Makoto.' _I thought. Then, I heard footsteps behind me. It was Katsura! So if Makoto wasn't with her....and she wasn't with him...._ ' WHAT THE F#^%!? SHIT!'_ I said as I sprinted up the stairs and opened the door.

Then..., what both of us heard and saw tore Katsura's heart in half.

**To be continued**

**Author's Notes : How did you like it? I partially like KatsuraxMakoto but Taisuke having sex with Katsura? That's absolutely wrong. And if I get at least 5 reviews , I'll continue with chapter 2. xD**


	2. A Broken Heart & A Busted Boiling Point

**Well! Sorry! I got totally missed up with Katsura's first and last name. I'm really really sorry. I hate Masked Rider and School Days crossovers. Especially if the characters are paired with the other anime! That's just wrong. but hey, that's also just me. Anyway....**

**Kotonoha : Onii-chan.**

**What? **

**Kotonoha : Pass me a knife. Now.**

**What the hell? Why?**

**Kotonoha : Because. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Someone.**

**No. You can't do it.**

**Kotonoha : Why?**

**'Cause. I. Am. Gonna. Kill. And. Touture. That. Son. Of. A. Bitch.**

**Kotonoha : You know who it is?**

**Laughs. Duh. I hate him as much as you do. *Takes out a 15 inch long dagger.***

**Taisuke : Hey Rai-san, Kotono- Eeeep! Don't kill me! I'm still a virgin! **

**Laughs evilly. Too bad. You should have thought about that when you tried to rape my sister.**

**Taisuke : But still , it was pretty awesome. Wait wait! That's not the point!**

**Yes. You're right. That's not the point but the whole REASON to kill you.**

**Taisuke : Eeeeeep!**

**(Lol. Sorry. Totally random right?)**

**Chapter 2 : A Broken Heart and A Busted Boiling Point**

"Kotonoha!" I shouted as she ran down the stairs. Makoto and Sekai looked at me. I glared at them and shouted , "Fuck both of you." And gave chase to my sister. As I chased her, she suddenly disappeared. I looked around. Tokyo was certainly big. So where in the world could I find her!? Gritting my teeth, I took my bag and my skateboard. I threw my skateboard and paddled myself around certain areas where both of us would usually hang out.

Finally, I caught sight of her brown hair that blew in the wind. The shade was oh-so familiar. After all, we were twins. She had brown eyes from our mom and I had blue eyes from our dad. (Sorry. I'm not sure about Kotonoha's mom's eye colour. i skipped episode 3-11. So I hope you understand.) I paddled harder and started to give chase again. I saw my sister in the arms of a blonde-haired man. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists tighter. I kicked my skateboard up and placed in under my arm and ran. He caught sight of me and started running. I didn't care

and started giving chase.

That guy was going down. Right now! I looked up. It was going to rain. I sprinted and chased him into an alleyway. Then, I lost sight of him. _'Damn!' _I thought to myself. I slammed my forearm against the brick wall. Tears ran down my cheeks. "I'm so stupid. I failed my duty as a brother! I was supposed to take care of Kotonoha!" Rain poured on me and i was soaked to the core.

I wiped my tears when I heard screams. "That sounds like.....KOTONOHA!" I ran to the source of all that noise. Then, what I saw made my blood boil and sent my anger through the roof. My sister was getting raped. She screamed and screamed while the male figure just laughed. I ran toward him and threw him against the rusted steel wall. The male figure was Taisuke! That son of a bitch! "You fucking bastard. Why did you do that? WHY!?" I smashed a piece of hard wood against his head. He groaned and grunted in pain and agony. I grabbed his head and slammed it against a steel chair, rubbed it against his forehead. Then, I threw him on the floor and ran to my sister.

She was trembling. "It's okay. It's okay." I soothed as I ran my hands through her hair while she cried on my shoulder. I just smiled and embraced her tighter. She grasped onto my hand as I stroked her hair. Her crying finally settled and became soft sobs. Finally, she stopped crying an fell asleep. Smiling, I took her onto my back and swung my bag to the front of my torso. Then, I threw my skateboard and paddled home.

As for Taisuke, I saw him in school the next day with bandages and small cuts on his arms. I glared at him while he ran away. I just smiled as I wrapped one arm around my sister's neck. She looked up at me and continued reading her book as I walked her to class. When I reached my class, I went to my seat and quietly settled down. After that, I took out my Literature book. Literature reminded me of poetry. Yeah. I was kinda into it. I love William Shakespeare's works. They're absolutely amazing.

Then, I heard two people behind me whispering and giggling and making weird noises. They were Makoto and Sekai. The two people I hated in the whole world. Then, as the teacher, Mr Shinobu came in and began his lesson. After a while, I decided to make them pay for hurting Kotonoha, I smirked and raised my hand. " Yes, Mr Katsura? Do you have a question?" Mr Shinobu asked me. "Yes. Why are Sekai and Makoto passing notes to each other?" I asked as I glanced at them. I could feel them pointing the finger and muttering curses under their breaths.

"Is that so?" Mr Shinobu asked as he positioned his glasses upright. "Let us take a look at what you have been passing each other." He took the notes and skimmed through them. "Well, Miss Saironji and Mr Itou, two weeks detention for you! Starting from today!" he continued with his lesson. I scribbed down the notes. I carefully studied them and took my highlighter and traced over the notes I needed to revise so as to be cautious with not making any mistakes. The school bell rang, signalling that homeroom and first period was finished.

I packed my bag and moved out of class to Room 04-18 for my Chermistry lesson. My sister and I were partners during that lesson. We shared the same second, fifth and last period together.

I saw my sis with her classmates. She was getting bullied. "Hey! What do you think you're doing to Kotonoha!?" I exclaimed. I ran towards the group and grab my sister's hand. She smiled at me and whispered, "Thank you." i just smiled at her reply and ran to our second period.

**After School**

I saw Kotonoha waiting for me by the school gate. I ran toward her and threw my skateboard. I paddled at the speed Kotonoha was walking. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. We could tell that both of us loved each other even though we used simple gestures. We've done it before.

We reached the train station. I kicked my skateboard to the under of my arm and grabbed my sister's hand and ran. We made it onto the train as we smiled and panted. Now, we just needed to wait until the train stopped and we can get home.

**The End**

**Author's Notes: Well? How did you think I did? Good? Well. If I get 5 reviews, I'll start on Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : SCHOOL TRIP!?

I groaned. The sun rays peirced the windows into my eyes. I was fidgeting around in my bed until I finally dropped off of it. Thud. I heard a sound as my back hit the ground. I winced in pain and managed to utter , "Owww." In a low and draggy tone. I stood up , rubbing the spot where I hit. Still tired, I dragged my feet to my cabinet. In fact, I was so tired, I slammed my forehead against the cabinet with no idea where I was going since I was practically half asleep. "Owwwww." I said again. I went to the toilet to wash my face and then I quickly grabbed my uniform and put it on.

I went and grabbed 2 pieces of toast. i put some cheese and bacon then I went to see my sister. I gently shook her and whispered softly in her ear , "Wake up Kotonoha." She started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes , getting used to the brightness. She lay her head against my chest. I sighed softly. ''Come on Kotonoha." As gently as possible, I put her head on a pillow and I set her school uniform beside her. I walked out her room and sat on the stairs.

After a few minutes , Kotonoha came out of her room. She tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and she brushed a few strands of my finch away from my face and tucked it next to my right eyebrow. She said to me , " You had a few stray strands. " We left the house and I gave her a piece of the toast and boarded the train as soon as we reached the station. Lucky us. I put on earphones and selected a song from my Ipod. My sister was reading a book as usual and eating her toast. But then , I caught sight of Makoto Ito. I clenched my fists and almost crushed and destroyed my Ipod. My skateboard was resting under my foot. I wanted to grab my skateboard and smash his face , he was trying to apologise to her. I placed my Ipod in my pocket and started to eat my toast.

At our school station , I grabbed my sister's hand and skated with one foot on the skateboard and the other paddling. I slowed down after I felt like we lost him. Both of us went to our respective classes. However , I was pleasantly surprised when my partner , Uzumi Nadiko and Sekai Saironji were changing classes. The reason is because,

"I have an announcement for you class. On Friday, we will be departing for Kyoto and then to Osaka for a two weeks." Mr Tokagawa said. Classes will have two new people in their classes. My sister and some other classmate of hers were transferred to my class due to the fact that this was a learning trip and we had to understand the other classes better to utilize utmost teamwork in times of need.

So , as usual , I headed home with my sister. However , Makoto didn't stop pestering her. He kept on saying stupid things like , " Forgive me" , ''It was an accident'' blah blah blah bullshit. I couldn't take it anymore and shoved him away. Then , I grabbed Kotonoha and ran. I ran like I was running for my life. Then we boarded the train with Makoto on our tails. But , the doors closed on him and caught his nose. He was dragged along the platform until he managed to loosen his nose from the door. He was lucky he was uninjured except for a few cuts on his nose.

So Friday came and I was looking forward to this field trip and so was Kotonoha. She really needed a break especially from all the heartbreak and angst. " Now students , find a partner. " Our principal said. "But be warned , once you pick your partner , you have to stick to them for the rest of the field trip. So choose wisely."

And of course , the twins were paired up. And Makoto was paired with Saironji. But who cares? Anyway , the days flew by quickly. However , during one of the nights in a onsen hotel , the boys were as usual trying to peep at the girls. But , I kept a close eye. That all changed when they broke through the bamboo wall and saw some naked girls. The girls shrieked in anger and shock. I had to take action especially since Makoto was trying to make a move on Kotonoha.

The teachers found out and the boys were all sent to their rooms. I was in the same room as Makoto so I had plenty of time to do my unfinished 'business' with him if you will. I cracked my knuckles and slammed him against the wall. I grabbed his collar and clenched it tightly.

"You better listen and listen well. I have tolerated you trying to get back with Kotonoha too many times. You don't know when to draw the line. That was the final straw when you tried to touch her you motherfucking pervert! I swear if you lay a finger on her , I'll make sure I rearrange your facial features or break your face. Or even better....beat you till you fucking spill all your guts out." I said as I punched him in the face ,my eyes piercing through his soul. I could tell he was frightened and that was the impression I wanted to leave on his mind. "Is that okay?" I said in a sweet tone and with an evil innocent smile.

I released him and let him drop to the floor , cold sweat dripping down his face into his sweat sodden shirt and blood running own his cheek to his chin from his mouth. He was muttering and murmuring to himself about how he got himself into this mess or even something else. I didn't bother to listen. He should rot in hell for what he did.

I sneaked into the girls' room. I saw Kotonoha and her roommate sleeping. I went over to her and kissed her cheek , brushing away some stray hairs and tears that leeked out from her eyes. "I love you Kotonoha. And I will do whatever it takes to protect you." I said as I planted one more kiss on her forehead before I left the room.

**Author's note : YAY! 5 reviews. I hope this chapter will help me get more reviews! But thank you guys for everything. If I get 15 reviews , I'll try to post the 4th chapter soon. =D Happy Lunar New Year!**


End file.
